


connection

by EchoingInfinite



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, M/M, i've never wrote for this fandom before so ooc is possible, their friends provide some commentary, two idiots falling in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoingInfinite/pseuds/EchoingInfinite
Summary: One sentence drabbles featuring Diego/Rig as the main pairing and their relationship through the eyes of other characters.





	connection

**Author's Note:**

> I have never wrote for this series before but I really wanted to, but I can't seem to put together more than a few sentences so I've compiled this. I may get my arse in gear and actually write more, like an actual full chapter, but for now, here we are.
> 
> So, the idea is, this is a fix it compilation after the doa6 tournament and Kasumi helped Rig and returned him to a normal life. I haven't quite worked out why or how yet, but maybe in that full fic I may write someday. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

In a burst of adrenaline during a sparring match, Diego had been the one to make the first move, firmly pressing his lips against Rig's as he held the other man down against the floor and Rig didn't resist, pulling Diego closer.

That's how it started, but Diego thinks they have been building towards this for a while now, with the blatant tension during sparring matches, the exchanged looks and comments, and the sheer electricity when they touch.

They are alike in many ways, both being fighters who keep to themselves, albeit for different reasons, but them being drawn to eachother makes perfect sense.

They're not entirely sure where their "relationship" is going, but it feels right and having someone to rely on helps them both in different ways.

 

Also, it seems they are not subtle and the people around them have been waiting for the time they acted on the obvious attraction.

 

Mila thinks double dates could be cool, even going so far to check local cafes for reviews, and suggests the idea only to immediately be shot down by Diego because he doesn't think they should push their relationship.

Mila understands what he means, realising Diego and Rig are still coming to terms with their current relationship, and so, she makes Diego promise they'll do it in a few months time cause she's confident they'll still be a thing then.

 

Apparently, being in a relationship with Rig is an invitation for Bass to threaten, "You hurt him, I hurt you" and Diego would find it comical, if the older man wasn't so deathly serious.

Bass isn't intending to "scare" anyone away from Rig (or Tina) but the past few months, during the recent Dead or Alive tournament, have been crazy, with people threatening the life of a kid he cares about and he won't let anyone hurt his family.

 

The truth is, Diego has no idea how badly the events of the recent Dead or Alive tournament affected the relationship Rig had with the people around him and not even Rig himself knows, but he's been given another chance and Kasumi hopes it all works out for everyone involved.

Hayate had said she was a fool for allowing "that man" to live and that he would be keeping an eye on him, but he was not the only one watching over Rig as Kasumi, despite being chastised for being too kind, was well aware of the potential threat and was prepared to act, if the need arises.

 

Tina was used to being the one whose boyfriends and girlfriends were chased away, but this time, her girlfriend was practically part of the family already and had her papa's approval, so she can sit back and be amused by Rig's dilemma.

 

It's not that Rig doesn't appreciate the old man looking out for him, but what threw Rig off was how serious Bass was and how different he'd been treating him since the tournament.

Rig wants to know what happened during the tournament, the gaps in his memories blocking him from piecing together any answers himself, but it doesn't seem like anyone around him really knows either.

 

Zack plays the fool, but he knows chemistry when he sees it and he agrees with Mila; those boys may have got something special.

 

Christie finds it oh so adorable and pathetic to see the boy like this and wants to go, rip him from all of the warmth, and laugh as his loved ones watch him change right before their eyes.

However, she knows it isn't time yet, but it will be so delightful when the time does come.

 

It took one night of sleeping next to Rig for Diego to decide he much prefers the heat of another person's body to sleeping alone.

As for Rig, well, it's a nice distraction from his worries regarding his memories so he wouldn't be against the prospect of repeating last night.


End file.
